New adventure Dawn Trader
by dream lighting
Summary: Jessica is back with a whole new twist meet Caspian cousin and Elisha is back to and Peter explore the new twist and turns in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Few months past since the Pevensies and their friend Jessica went to Narnia and had the most amazing adventures of their lifes. Right now it was a beautiful sunny afternoon and Jessica was waiting for Peter to come out of the study. She felt bad for Lucy and Edmund to stay at there cousins home.  
Peter's parents went to America and they took Susan with them. Since the Professor didn't have time for have the four, Lucy and Edmund stayed with their Uncles and their cousin Eustace, who by everything that Peter told her, he was not a good boy and a totally brat.  
They received a letter days ago from Susan. She tell how were everyone there and of course she couldn't help to tell them about having tea with a marshal. Honestly she hated it when she does that, because Peter was working hard to become a doctor.  
She looked at the time and sigh. She also hated getting late for eating and her stomach was not happy either.

"Peter do hurry up. Tea is getting cold" she yell looking at the top of the stairs.  
"Okay, okay, I'm here" he said coming down the stairs. Soon as Peter was walking down he looked to the wall and noticed a painting of a castle.  
"Hey Jess, come up here for a second." he said stopping in front of the painting  
"Okay Peter I'm coming..." she said walking up the stair and stood by his side. "What is it?" she looked at him.  
"Did you ever notice this painting before?" he asked her.  
Jessica looked at it.  
"Yes, it looks like the Castle back in Narnia, doesn't it" she smiled "Hope Elisha and Caspian are all right" she sighed.  
Peter looked at her notice her expression on her face when she mentioned Caspian name. He knew she missed him badly. He was about to say something when, coming from no where they heard a roar of a lion. The two friends looked at each other.  
"Peter what's happening?" Jessica looked at him.  
"No clue, but i think we will found out pretty soon" he said and all the sudden they were sucked in the painting. Poor Jessica landed in a tree upside down. She always had a terrible fear of heights  
"Can some one get me DOWN! I hate heights." she screamed, closing her eyes. "Do not look down" she kept saying to herself.  
In the meantime Peter landed with a splash in a fountain. Wet to the bone he blinked and standing he spotted a young girl age 8. He knew her. The young girl looked at her and big smile appeared on her face.  
"Peter! You're back" she said running towards him.  
"Elisha..." Peter said. He was shocked. He couldn't not believe he was back. Then he remember about Jessica. "Elisha have you seen Jessica? She came with me!" he said looking around.  
Elisha tilted her head to the side and shook her head.  
"Hope she's okay" he said getting out of the fountain and walked with Elisha.  
Right now Jessica was worried, asking to herself if someone will ever come to help put of that damn tall tree.  
"Where is Peter when we need him" she said to herself, when she heard a voice of young girl and she opened her eyes and saw a young woman, around 17, long brown hair and hazel eyes, looking at her with a surprised expression on her face.  
"Excuse me but what are you doing in that tree?" said the younger lady  
"Well right now I'm stuck" Jessica said rolling her eyes.  
"I can see that." she young lady said folding her arms "Who are you?"  
"I'm sorry. My name is Jessica" she said looking at her hoping she would stop asking more question and help her to get her out of the tree.  
"Ow so you the Jessica Caspian told me about" the young lady smiled.  
Jessica eyes widen with shocked and felt upset thinking that this new girl replaced her in some way. She felt small even though she was happy to be back.  
"Hang on I'll get you down." she said and helped her to get Jessica out of the tree.  
After being released from the tree the young lady looked at her and smiled.  
"Caspian was right, you are very beautiful" she smiled.  
Jessica looked at her  
"So are you. I'm glad he found a new girl"  
The girl looked at her and started to laugh, leaving Jessica looking at her with wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but you think I'm Caspian girlfriend?"  
"Aren't you?" Jessica asked with her heart filling with hope.  
"Gross! No, I'm Caspian cousin, Elsa. Nice to meet you" Elsa smiled at her  
"Oh, nice to meet you too" Jessica smiled back, happy to know the Caspian didn't found anyone else so far. She looked at Elsa and she was very beautiful. Peter would love to meet her, she thought. Then she remember about Peter. Looking at Elsa she asked her.  
"I'm sorry but have you seen Peter?" Jessica asked her.  
Elsa looked at her and shook her head.  
"Where is he?" Jessica asked to herself, hoping he was okay.

Well I am going to leave it there fell free to review I don't own Narnia only Jessica and Elisha please hit the review button.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to high queen p for the edit do not own Elsa only jessica and Elisha chech out high queen p story Elsa is hers enjoy.

Chapter 2 Caspian surprised

Peter was walking with Elisha trying to not been seen by Caspian. The 8 year old looked at her friend.  
"Why can he not see us?" Peter asked looked at her  
"It's a surprise" she said "he's been down lately and we've tried cheering him up"  
Peter was surprised. He wonder why he was here, but he was happy to be back.  
"Let's find Jessica okay Elisha" he said to the little girl  
"Yeah" And they ran to find her.

In the meantime the two girls were in the castle. Elsa was trying to sneak in Jessica to her room until she herd Caspian so she shoved her in a closet.  
"Quick hide in there" she said, not letting Jessica saying a word.

"ELSA..." Caspian shouted, entering the room at the exact moment that she closed the closet door "Have you seen my sister?"  
Elsa looked at him and panicked even more when Jessica pounded on the door. She hated dark small spaces as much as heights.  
Caspian looked at his cousin and frown.  
"Who's in there Elsa?" He asked tapping his foot on the floor, tired of the secrets rumors.  
Elsa gulped and sigh:  
"Well we were going to surprise you. I found this girl hanging upside down in the tree."

Jessica hear and banged her head on door and sighing she moved back as the door opened  
Caspian stood shocked at who was in the closet, his breath was caught in and no words were spoken as he moved closer to her to see If it was a dream.  
Jess was confused in what he was doing. She felt his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes. Then he hugged and he brought her out of the closer he twirled her in the air.  
"You're back" he said smiling  
She cried:  
"Yes I am and I'm so happy and some one else is here too"  
At that moment Peter came around the corner with the young princess.  
Caspian eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing:  
"But I thought Aslan said..." he started  
"Yes but remember he said with the exception" Jessica spoke up looking at him.  
Peter was stunned, he didn't say a word yet. Why? He noticed the young lady next to Jessica. She noticed that and giggled making Peter nudged her and looked at her with a hard look.  
"Ow Peter, what was that for?" she asked him  
"Don't embarrassed me" he said  
"Her name is Elsa and she's Caspian cousin" she said smiling.  
Elsa looked at Peter and blushed.  
The three Jessica, Caspian and Elisha walked ahead

"So glad you are here" the young girl said smiling  
"Me too. I've missed you" she smiled and Jessica hugged the young girl and took her hand.

Caspian was happy too. Now the adventure begins with Peter back he thought to himself wondering if its part of the prophecy will be fulfilled. He was glad that he was back and he hope his cousin and Peter get together. His heart was bursting with Joy because his love and angel was back.

That's chapter 2 done please leave the a review I only own Jessica and Elisha Elsa belongs to a high queen P she let me use her for the story, check her story out its fabulous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Missing Princess

In Narnia Jessica and Peter were thinking on what to do. It was Christmas by the time they arrived and Cair Paravel was decorated with all kind of sparkling ribbons and a big Christmas tree was in the Great Hall. Mistletoe were hung in few part of the corridors and the young princess was happy for having her friends back.

Jessica and Peter were in her room talking about the recent events.  
"Peter what do we do?" Jessica said looking at her friend.  
"Jessica stop worrying" he said squeezing her shoulder.  
"How can I not!" she sighed "Caspian is to busy to notice its Christmas Eve, Elisha is upset because she's hardly seen him and the nurse maid is awful"

Peter was shocked to see his best friend worried, he never saw like that before.  
"Jess calm..." but before he could finish what he was about to say, Elsa came into the room with a worried expression on her face.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we've got a problem" she spoke in a very hard tone  
Jessica and Peter looked at her and immediately they started to get worried aswell.

"What is wrong Elsa?" Peter asked the princess in front of them  
"It's Elisha. She is missing" she said with teary eyes.  
"What!" Jessica stood up and started to panic.  
Peter rushed over to his friend to calm her down while Elsa was crying. Peter saw that and walked towards her and pulled her into a hug which she accepted right away.  
"Any idea were she might go" He asked her in a sweet voice.  
Elsa nodded her head.  
"She asked her nanny to see her brother. The nanny didn't liked that and she just yelled at her"  
"What did she say to her?" Jessica said in an angry voice.  
Elsa looked at her  
"She said: The princess does not ask such childish questions. The king is busy, you will only to see him at dinner time, not before that. I've tried to run after her but the nanny held me back saying: No no she must learn not act childish" Elsa said sadly.

Peter looked at Jessica as she grabbed her hood dark vibe rant blue with midnight blue dress and golden flats as she ran out to find her.

Else were Caspian was speaking to the captain about plans to set sail to find the seven lords that will happen in a few months until he saw peter and Elsa at the door. He looked at them and asked:  
"What is it?"  
Elsa looked at her cousin and said:  
"Sorry to interrupt but your sister is missing"  
Caspian world stopped he knew that tomorrow was Christmas Eve and was going to surprise her by reliving the nanny of her duties and to spend time with his love and his sister, whom he's been neglecting as he wished he hasn't.  
He left the room in a hurry and saddle his horse panicking that his sister was missing and he hoped with his heart she's not been taken.

Meanwhile Jessica was out in the woods not far near the beach. she had a feeling she'll be there.

"Elisha...please come out Elisha." She stared humming a tune that will calm the child in hiding

There's a gold frame  
That sits by the window  
And my heart breaks  
A little more each time I try  
To picture the memory inside  
There's an old book  
That's too hard to read it  
But if you look  
You'll see how you look through my eyes  
By now one more chapter's gone by  
And I know

(Chorus)

It's time to move on  
Even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong  
And trust where you're heading  
And even though it's not easy  
(It's not easy)  
Right now the right  
Kind of love  
Is the love that let's go go

There's an old dance  
That we've done forever  
You give me your hand  
But let me decide when to reach  
You always let me be me  
But now's my time to take chances  
And fine my own wings  
And whatever happens  
I know you'll be there waiting for me

(Chorus)

It's time to move on  
Even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong  
And trust where I'm heading  
And even though it's not easy  
(It's not easy)  
I know the right kind of love  
Doesn't wanna miss the future  
By staying in the past  
It will always hold on  
But never hold you back  
And even though it's not easy  
(It's not easy)  
Right now the right kind of love  
Is the love that lets go go  
(It's time to move on)  
With the love that let's go

Then she heard her crying and ran to hold her  
"I miss my mama and papa. He's never around any more" Elisha said crying  
"Ow sweet heart that nanny is getting kicked out" Jessica said  
"I am in trouble?" the little girl asked her  
Jessica tilted her head to the side:  
"No. Come on, Peter is comforting Elsa at the moment as they are worried about you."  
"No they're not. And my brother doesn't care about me" The little girl pouted  
"That's not true. I bet he's gone looking for you" Jessica smiled looking at her  
Elisha felt upset because tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she may not get presents. Jessica saw that and said.  
"Hey Santa will give you the benefit of the doubt. you are not naughty"  
Elisha looked at her and smiled.  
"Can we go back now?" Jessica asked and Elisha nodded her head and they stood up and walked back to the castle.

Inside the castle, Peter was pacing around the room, worried. An hour passed by when they heard the creek of the door and he saw Jessica caring the small child whom fell asleep with a few muffle sobs. She gave peter a look saying she's wants her brother.

Caspian arrived back a few minutes later. He was looking for his sister when an eagle told him she was back in the castle. He galloped as fast as he could and when he reached the ground, he jumped off the moving horse and ran to his room to see his sister whimpering as Jessica try's to calm her down. She handled her to Peter and took Caspian away wanted to speak with him.

"She thinks you don't love her" Jessica said to him making him looked at her with wide eyes.  
"What? Why would she think that? I felt my heart stop when Elsa came in my quarters crying and Peter with a Solomon look on his face. I though it happened again." he said to her with a worried expression on his face,  
Jess was stunned and she pulled him to a hug running her fingers through his hair.  
He locked his eyes with hers as she pulled him back to the room to the sleeping princess and Peter placed her in his arms. As he did she woke up and more tears were in her emeralds eyes.

"I..so...sorry big brother. Don't hate me" she cried looking at him  
"Hey I love you, I thought I lost you today" he said to her kissing her forehead.  
"But the nanny said a princess should never distract the king" the little pouted  
"What?" he was angry at the maiden he hired. "Don't worry, she will never take care of you ever again. I promise" he smiled to her.

That night the little princess slept between her brother and Jessica to calm her fears. She was more closed to her brother as he rubber her back to sooth her.

Peter was talking to Elsa while they walked towards their bedrooms.  
"Well that's sorted. Elsa are you okay?" he asked to the Princess as they stopped in front of her bedroom door.  
"Yes Peter. Caspian felt so lost. I'm glad she's found her under 24hr" Elsa said with a smile.  
"Jessica just know we're to look" Peter said smiling back.  
"You and her must..." Elsa started to say  
"Friends" he said right away "she's my greatest friend"  
"I can tell..." Elsa smiled to him "She's good to my cousins and Elisha loves her"  
"I know and she loves them too." he said  
"Well is getting late. Good night Peter"  
"Goodnight Elsa"  
And with that the Princess kissed him on the cheek, making Peter's hear started to beat fast. Walking to his bedroom he touched the place where her lips touches his skin and he smiled. Entered in his bedroom, he changed to his pajamas and got under the covers and fell asleep knowing that everything went well.

Merry Christmas well drama in that one next chapter will be Lucy and Ed and they be on the ship.  
I only own Jessica And Elisha HighQueenP owns Elsa its her character.  
Hey review please don't just view it you need to review it the quicker the chapter arrives.

specail thanks to highqueensp for editing this chapter have a merry Christmas every one


	4. Chapter 4

Back home

"We're home!" Lucy yelled after the front door to the house opened up.

Lucy heard someone going upstairs and guessed that it was Lisa. She was proved right, because she came into kitchen.

"Edmund tried it again, didn't he?" Lisa asked without looking at Lucy as she put the bags with groceries on the table.

"Yes" she answered taking the groceries out of the bag and putting it into the shelves.

"It's been a month, Edmund" Lucy said after she was done. "It's been a month, since Jessica left with Peter and we miss them. How long will we have to wait?"

"I know that, Lu" Ed answered.  
"You need to have patience." he said to him. Edmund sighed. He hated seeing Lucy upset. He was glad that Jessica didn't not have to put up with his cousin but at the same time she would have lifted there spirits with her music. He missed her music very much.

"I waited the return to Narnia, since we returned here. But with each passing day, I begin to lose hope." Lucy said again, sighing sadly.

"Just wait a little longer. We will return to Narnia soon. I promise that." He said hugging his sister

They heard Lisa arguing with her young brother

"You should go upstairs and calmed those two" Edmund said. "I'll come soon."

She nodded her head and went upstairs.

The door was open and Edmund heard Lisa and Eustace arguing, again. They went in and put the tray on the table and closed the door.

"Would you two stop arguing?" he asked annoyed and they both shut up.

Lucy was standing near painting and looking at it. Edmund went to her and looked at it myself.

"You're all better?" he asked her still looking at the painting.

"Yes. I understood that there's no point in losing hope. I just need to wait. Besides, it's harder for you, not me." She said looking at me. "It's been a month, since we've heard form Peter and Jessica

"I know, we'll get back remember just have faith" he smiled to his younger sister.

"When did you get wise?" she smiled at him.  
"Just remember what Jess said on the train" he giggled

They both looked at the painting and saw that the waves began to move and ship was sailing at us.

"Edmund the painting! Does this means?" Lucy asked sounding happier.

"Yes" Edmund answered with a bigger smile on his face.

Suddenly, water from the painting began to pour into the room.

Eustace looked surprised about what was happening.

"I'll get rid of this painting" Eustace said and took the painting of the wall.

Or at least he tried. Edmund and Lucy were able to take the painting out of his hands. But the painting fell on the floor and more and more water began pouring into the room. Soon, the whole room was in the water. They didn't have other choice, but to dive into the water. They all looked up and saw light above them and started swam to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Are we in…?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, we're in Narnia" Lisa answered smiling.

"Swim! Now!" Lucy yelled to them looking behind.

Lisa turned around and saw ship sailing straight for at them

They swam as far as they could, and before they heard someone jumping into the water. Not long after, Lisa felt arms wrap around her waist. She heard Lucy saying close to her.

"Edmund it's okay! It's Caspian!" Lucy yelled, when Lisa was about to hit someone. Her eyes widen when she saw Peter holding her and helped her to get into the ship. And when he looked at her, he was shocked.

"Lisa?"he asked shocked

"Yes, Peter. It's me" she nodded, while she was trying to catch her breath. "Thank you for saving me" she said and smiled to her cousin.  
" Hey no problem. I'm glad you are here. You should go and changed from those wet clothes. We don't want for you to get sick?" He spoke  
"Yes, I think you right" she said.  
Still in shock he stood up and went somewhere.  
Another sailor went to her and gave her a blanket. He was shocked too, when he saw her. After giving her thanks to the sailor, Lisa wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stood up.

On the other side of the ship, Caspian was talking to Edmund and Lucy.  
"How on earth did you ended up in here?" Caspian asked.  
Edmund and Lucy were standing there when Peter came to them.  
"Lucy, Edmund, you're alright?" Peter asked  
Lucy took one step and wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I missed you so much" she said almost crying making him smiled. "I don't understand, Aslan said you and Susan would never return to Narnia again!" Lucy said

"I know and I don't know what i was here." He kissed the top of her head. " And I missed you a lot too" he said.

They would be standing in each other's embrace, but someone had to ruin the moment by yelling. They let go of each other to see who was it.

Peter had one arm around Lucy wrapped his arm around and Ed was standing next to Jessica pulling her closer to him for a hug happy to see his friend too.

They turned around and looked behind them and saw Reepicheep standing on Eustace's chest.

"Get that thing off me!" he yelled sounding not happy. "Get that thing off me!"

And with that Reepicheep was sent flying. He landed near them and recovered quickly.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy yelled happily.

He looked at then and tried to straighten his fur.

"Your majesties" he said bowing. "It's good to see that you returned."

"It's good to be back, Reepicheep" Edmund said

"That thing tried to claw off my face!" Eustace yelled pointing at Reepicheep.

"I was merely trying to expel water from your lungs, sir" Reepicheep explained.

"It talked" Eustace said shocked. "Did you anyone saw that? It just talked."

"He always talks" one of the sailors said.

"Making him not to talk that's the trick" Caspian joked.

Everyone, except Reepicheep and Eustace, laughed. Jessica looked at Reepicheep and gave him "sorry-for-what-my-Betrothed-said" look.

"Who is he anyway?" Caspian asked.

"Our cousin, Eustace." Lucy answered. "He must've been sent to Narnia by mistake, because he was with us, when we were sent here."

Jessica looked at Peter with wide eyes: "So this is the cousin you were talking about about Peter?"  
"Yes Jessica" he sighed to his friend.

"Jess, he can't be sent here for a reason?" Edmund pleaded.

"He was sent here for a reason" she said and shock appeared on Edmund's and Lucy's face. "Come on, you both know that Narnia tends to change people. It can change him." It did to her because the first time was no walk in the park.

Peter frowned: "How many times do I say sorry to you"  
Beside Elisha who was not happy for being left behind since Aslan only wanted them on board, unknown the formation that was taken place. Only Elsa was a sleep in her bedroom doing to sea sickness.

"Can someone tell where in the blazes I am?" Eustace yelled angrily.

"You're in the Dawn Treader, finest ship in Narnia" minotaur went to him and answered.

And with that, Eustace fainted.

"Was it something I said?" minotaur asked.

"Take him below deck, will you?" Caspian asked.

The minotaur bowed, picked Eustace up and went below deck.

"Men!" Caspian yelled bringing everyone's attention to them. "Behold our castaways king Edmund the Just and queen Lucy the Valiant."  
Caspian added smiling after the ship crew recovered from their shock.

"Let's go and find you some dry clothes. We don't want for you to get sick" Caspian said and led them downstairs.

"Yes, you two. Come on" Lucy held Peter hand smiling happy while Ed followed Jessica equally happy

A/N: Well here we are Lisa is Eustace older sister Edmund happy 2013 every one review please. Elsa belong to HighQueenP she's on the ship but the young princess not to young she's helping back home

many thanks to HighQueenP for editing please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Long Island part 1

It was a sunny day, and Peter was on sitting on the stairs, with a cup of juice on his hand, when Edmund came towards him.  
"Peter what are you doing here" Edmund asked him.  
Peter looked at his younger brother  
"Been here for a while. Actual bro..." he stopped talking as he notice Elsa speaking to Lucy and Lisa. Edmund looked away and saw the three girls talking too.  
"Who's she any way?"  
"Caspian's cousin. Her name is Elsa" he said looking at the beautiful princess.  
Edmund looked at his older brother and raised his eyebrow:  
"Is something going on between you too?" he giggled when Peter almost choke  
"What? No, of course now. Why are you asking that?"  
"Nothing, is just the way you are looking at her, it looks likes something is going on"  
"I was just..." Peter started to to say when someone shouted.

"Land Ho"  
Everyone looked up and climbing the stairs they looked at the horizon.  
"It looks like the long island" Corian said to the Kings.  
"Not a Narnia flag in sight! Strange" Caspian said, making Ed and Peter looked at each other.  
"But the Long Island always belonged to Narnia" Peter said  
"Why not get the long boats and go ashore" Edmund asked the sailor.  
"Sorry young master all orders come from Caspian." Everyone looked at each other  
Ed looked down and a Jessica bit her lip.  
"Ow Ed don't worry" she winked to her friend.

As they got in the boat Lisa was taking to Caspian  
"So..why are we going to the Island any way?" she asked him  
"Well we need supplies and to see if one of the seven lords have been sighted" he answered her  
Jess bit her cheek. She notice Lisa touching Caspian arm and twirling her hair. She was flirting with him and she didn't like it since they've been courting for half a year.  
"You okay?" peter asked her as he followed his gaze and saw what Lisa was doing "Want me to talk to her?"  
"No...it's fine, Peter" she said smiling to her best friend  
Eustace saw what his sister was doing and frowned. He hated when she does that, flirting with men with every guy she thought was hot.  
Lucy and Edmund notice the tension, too.  
Caspian glanced back at his angle and notice her sad features on her face

"Sire what will you have us to do?" Reepicheep asked him, when they reach shore.  
"Reep guards the boats, if we are not back by sunset sent a surcharge party" he said grabbing his crossbow  
"Yes sire" he said and he went back to the boats.  
Peter and Elsa walked slow next to each other, Lucy and Ed near the middle and Lisa latching on to Caspian as Jessica stood at the back with Eustace

"Listen" said Lucy  
"So no sound. so what?" spoke Lisa  
"That's the problem. Know one is around" Jess spoke  
Caspian notice the harsh tone Jessica used to Lisa and was about he pulled form her grip to speak to Jessica when Peter stopped him shook his head  
"What?" Caspian asked Peter  
"Focus Caspian. We will sorted later" the High King said to him.  
They walked to the bell tower and Jess asked Eustace to watch the door  
"Yes I've got it...can we go?"  
Ed growled "Why did you ask him again?"  
"Keep him out of trouble" she said and she walked towards a book  
Peter look at the names been crossed out with fares strange  
Jess step away from it now  
"Why what's wrong?" she asked him  
"Slave traders" he said looking at her  
"WHAT?" Jessica shouted angry fuming  
But that's is illegal in Narnia laws right?" Elsa asked her  
Before Caspian could comfort his cousin they were surround by men. Jess fought three men while Elsa and Peter fought back to back ducking and Lucy was struggling and Lisa tried to hiss

"Drop the weapon or do you want to hear him scream?" a man asked them  
"Get your hands off my brother" Lisa shouted at the man  
"Feisty this one shell sell well?  
"What about this beauty?" a man asked holding Jessica  
"Hands off her" Caspian shouted shoving roughly to get to her. Jessica tried to let her go and kicked him hard he fell, but someone grabbed and back hand her  
"Jess" Peter shouted stunned  
"Take this one to the shed with the others" the man said " And these fine lady's to the market"

"No please don't separate us" cried Lucy  
Lisa held her brother and he held her, both afraid.  
Elsa struggle to save Jessica from being dragged off  
"Caspian" she screamed  
"No unheard me. I am your king" he shouted  
"Elsa" Peter shouted trying to let go from the man "Let me go. Elsa!"  
They were separated: Elsa, Lilly, Eustace and Lucy were getting ready to sell, while the kings were taking to the dungeons.  
"Where's Jessica, Elsa" Lucy asked her  
"Don't know..." she said and saw a cart of people taken to the boat near a lake

"This will happen to you lot if we don't sell you"  
There we fear in the eyes of the captive

In the cell the boys and the found lord watched in horror  
"This is what happens my king if they aren't sold they get taken by the mist" the old man said "If they have your love she will be next after they sold there new folk."  
Caspian was white. He saw the people taken by a green mist disappearing from site.  
In the market the girls and Lucy cried:"Jessica were is she?"  
"Not there were ever she is hope she's okay" Elsa said

Jessica was in a shed with a women and a few children who were scared  
"Whats going to happen to us?"One of the children asked  
Jessica notice the scared look and smiled: "hey what's your name?"  
"Arthur miss I am 7"  
"Where's your family"  
"They sold me for food"  
Jess eyes widen in shocked: "I promise I will get you out of her" she smiled to the young boy  
His eyes shone with hope as he snuggled on the hay near her  
"Miss don't make a promise you can't keep"  
"Well my friend and my love will save us, I have faith and hope in him"  
She hummed a tune to the young boy.

Stay awake  
Don't rest your head  
Don't lie down  
Upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies

Stay awake  
Don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake  
Don't nod and dream  
Stay awake  
Don't nod and dream

What will happen will they be saved in time. Will Jessica be sacrifice and will the boy be saved. I don't own Dawn Treader movie just mine I don't own Elsa that's HighQueenP.  
Please review please  
8 minutes ago


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Long Island part 2

In the Cells Caspian grew restless when he heard Jessica song in the winds  
"Did you hear that Peter, Edmund" he asked them  
"Yea sound like Jess" Peter said looking at him  
"Well she did sing it one time before we were all separated"  
"Hmm Edmund remembered how comforting her melody was when you had nightmares?" Peter asked to his younger brother  
Peter shrugged as he saw his brother zoned out so he pulled him in for a hug  
"We will get out of hear and rescue every one including Jessica okay" he smiled to him  
"But what..." Edmund started but was interrupted by Caspian growled and kicked the door

In the market the bids were going and Elsa was being sold first  
"220 for the lady"  
"230" one man said  
"I pay 450 I need a wife for my son" another man said.  
Elsa was scared and worried. She wished she was with Peter  
"Sold for 500" a sold sing was on her neck and she was pulled aside.  
"Next is this young child good for labor 50"

"60"

"150 sold to a farmer"  
Lisa was next. She hugged her brother and whispered: "I will find you"  
She was sold for 345.  
"Next is this boy"  
No one bid so he was put aside before he was the Reep and the Corian sprung into action freed them from the chains.  
"Wait find Jessica they have her" Elsa said to him.  
"Right away your grace" they said to her  
"Listen its the crew" Lucy looked at Elsa  
The door Opened and Peter rushed to help Lucy and Elsa  
Caspian looked for Jessica and saw a cart been driven to the boat and saw her  
"NO JESSICA" he shouted and he stole a horse and galloped to the cart  
Peter followed him on another to race to get them in time.  
Jessica was holding a young boy Arthur and smiled when she saw Caspian.  
He knocked the driver off and pulled the rains to a Halt while Peter helped the children. He spun his friend round happy she was safe. Caspian walked towards her and kissed her hard and she hugged and crying. Wiping her eyes she picked up the boy walked with the rest of her friends and family.  
Peter and Caspian looked at each other Peter smiled saying: "She's done it again"  
they where walking when a man stopped them  
"My lord my lord my wife Helen was take. Please i am a good sailor" he begged them. Caspian looked at the others and after a while he said to the man.  
"Yes very we'll you may join us"  
"No daddy" a young girl said.  
Meanwhile Arthur clung on to Jess in fear shell abounded him like his parents did but was shocked when she kissed his head  
"You are coming with us if you want" she said smiling to him  
"Really?" he child asked with wide eyes  
Peter went up to child and looked at him  
"If you want to but you'll have to listen us"  
When the young looked at the High King he hid behind Jess, making Peter look at Jessica stunned  
"Sorry. just giving him time" she said to her friend and walking to Caspian she had a quick word with her betrothed about the young boy.  
Eustace walked to his sister and gave her hug  
"Though I lost you Lisa"  
"Hey they saved us. Caspian was so brave" she smiled looking at the young King.  
"um...sis, he's courting Jessica. They are Engaged" Eustace said to her  
Lisa was fuming with herself

"What?"

"Yeah. I heard from Peter when you were flirting with him on the boat"  
Lisa looked down ashamed and they walked towards the boats where Lucy and Edmund where siting with Peter and Elsa ready to get back to the Dawn Treader, after that eventful day.

"Can you sing again please" Arthur asked Jessica  
"Yes okay I will tonight" she smiled at him  
"Yes" he ran over to Peter  
"Well he's settled. His parents sold him for food"  
Caspian was shocked  
"Do you think he'll stay with us?" Jessica asked him  
"Hmm Elisha is the same age it would be grand for her to have a brother her age"  
Jessica eyes shone: "I will ask him" she smiled and went to the little boy

As the sun started to set, Jess started to sing to upbeat the spirits of what happened a few hours ago with Arthur on her lap:

Touch The Sky

When the cold wind is calling  
and the sky is clear and bright  
Musty mountains sang and beckoned  
lead me out into the light

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky

Where darkness hides secrets  
and mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
of times lost long ago

I will hear their every story  
take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
and proud as an eagle's scream

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky

And touch the sky  
Chase the wind, chase the wind  
Touch the sky

Surprise two chapters written thanks to HighQueenP for editing the first and second half's of the story HighQueenP owns Elsa I have Arthur, Jessica, Lisa and Elisha reviews need for faster updates to the readers that have review look out for your names in the next chapter HighQueenP thanks so much for all your Help and editing.


	7. Chapter 7

That night on the boat Peter and Elsa were alone.

"So glad that's over. I was so worried" Elsa sighed.  
Peter pulled her in a tight hug and said:  
"Me too. I though I lost you"  
"I heard Jessica song. How you all became friends?" she asked looking at him  
Peter looked at her  
"Well we never knew her parents, my mum took her in and Susan was not happy though but she's always been there to lighten the load. When we were separated Ed was the one who took it hard  
"It's like she's a fallen star or something, giving happiness and lighting the way" Elsa smiled "I like her, she's a good friend and she will make a great queen"  
"You know Aslan told me that once but I've forgotten" he smiles.  
Elsa rest her head on his chest while his arm wrapped behind her waist.  
"Peter there is something i like to tell you" she started after a while  
"So do I"  
"I really like you a lot"  
I" really like you to but that's not what I mean Elsa" he said making her looking at him. She tilted her head looked in his eyes  
"What do you mean?"  
"I love you. I spoke to your cousin, before we left and I asked him his permission" he started  
"Permission for what?"  
"Will you allow me to court you?"  
Elsa was shocked and her eyes stated to fill with tear of happiness. She loved Peter for a while now and she kept dropping hints back home. Smiling she kissed him deeply saying:  
"Yes Peter"  
Without warning an applause broke out among the crew and family. Arthur was next to Jessica and Caspian. Lucy was with Edmund and Lisa  
Elsa and Peter were stunned but kissed any way happy and full of bliss.  
Elsa looked at Peter  
"I think our Mouse friend alerted our Family some how." she whispered in his ear  
Peter smirked but held her in his arms brushed her hair behind her ears and whispered back  
" I think so" and kissed her again.

Jess was smiling and crying. She was happy for her long time friend and Brother. Caspian pulled her into a kiss. the young boy looked at them:

"Gross"

They all chuckled and Caspian ruffled his hair and they retired to their quarters the girls in one including the young child while the boys went down below. Peter smiled happy and Ed smiled back and hugged his brother  
"I'm happy for you Peter but what will happen if we have to get back?"  
"Edmund it will all be explained when it is time is right okay"  
"You're right. Maybe this happened for a reason" he said to his older brother and went to his muck to sleep  
"Take care of her" Caspian patted Peter shoulder  
"I will promise"  
and they all fell asleep.

Upstairs in the girls room:

"So happy for you Elsa" Jessica said  
"Me to Jessica. so happy finally he gets the hints" she laughed  
"Told you to be yourself"  
"You were right." Elsa smiled.

Lisa walked up to Jessica biting her lip  
"Jess i am so sorry for flirting with Caspian if I've know I would never"  
Jessica hugged Lisa shocked her  
"Eustace told me why you did that" Jessica said  
"Mother she wants me to marry a marshal but..." Lisa started  
"Your in love"  
Lisa nodded  
"Yes, he's is Turner"  
"Say to him" Elsa said to her  
"If we get back" she sighed and they all looked at each other. They all went to be when Jessica looked at Arthur  
"Hey Arthur you okay?"  
The boy looked at her with his brown eyes  
"Can I call you mum?"  
Jessica picked him up and smiled  
"If that's what your heart is telling you then yes"  
"And do you think Caspian be my dad?" the boy asked shaking quivering slightly.  
"He'll be happy. He sees you as his son."  
"He told me about Elisha so I'll have a sister too?  
"Yes" she smiled happier "You'll have a family that loves you and we never leave you ever."  
The young boy cried in her chest while she running his back in small circles and she sang the same song when the meet.

Stay awake  
Don't rest your head  
Don't lie down  
Upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies

Stay awake  
Don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake  
Don't nod and dream  
Stay awake  
Don't nod and dream

Elsa was watching the scene and when Jessica put the young boy to sleep she said to her friend  
"That was sweet of you, Jessica"  
"Thanks Elsa. Good night and sweet dreams. Goodnight Lucy and Lisa"  
"Good Night" they all said and fell asleep tired from the day they had.

HighQueenP, ClyDaAvatarFan, KesseGirl1, guest and guest for following and reviewing enjoy the special chapter don't own Elsa that's HighQueenP and thanks for all the help to her for working with me on the story HighQueenP thank you. This is for you.


	8. Chapter 8

After Peter asked Elsa to court him, they set sail to the new island. The boat was busy, with everyone walking around

Edmund, however, kept busy in another way. Caspian had given Ed the sword of Lord Bern, and the young King now spent every moment peeling off the muck that had encrusted on it over the years. It may have been kept safely hidden from discovery, but the sea barnacles had certainly found it well enough. It was kind of funny, watching him scrape, peel, polish, and marvel at his work. Arthur was sitting on Jessica lap, telling her about his life before he was sold. He loved Caspian, he looked up to Peter but he was unsure of Eustace.

Eustace was the only cloud hovering over the ship. His complaining had gotten to the point where it was now background noise, like the waves crashing on the hull or the wind snapping the sails. Nobody listened to anything he said, because he had said it all before and they were quite tired of it. His sister was simila,r she's tried to stop but her jealousy of Jessica and Caspian has a dark cloud on her The young boy worried.

Much to everyone's relief, Eustace had some sort of diary or journal that he wrote in most of the day, and while he was doing that, he wasn't complaining or causing trouble. As long as he kept quiet and out of the way, everyone was happy –well, everyone except Lisa whom keeps Caspian attention for long amount of time, Peter noticed and was angry he spending time with Jessica and Arthur and then Elsa, she watches her cousin and the girl in shame she notice the dullness in her eyes and not been singing much as she does, even the young boy was upset.

Eustace managed to find out what his sister was doing to Caspian, and since it was clear even to him that Caspian was the one in charge, Eustace tended to make his complaints to Peter or yells at Lisa insisting that its wrong

"You got to stop Lisa its wrong, she's not the same since the fight, why?"  
"Cause I want to feel loved and special he's not fighting for her probably since I've mentioned she live in a work house until age 7" Lisa said

"That's a lie and you know it"  
Lisa glared and stormed off unknown the boy heard and rushed to tell Peter.

Eustace crossed his arms and looked for Edmund.

In the map room Peter was mad:

"What are you doing ignoring? Jessica she's upset crying. Why?" he yelled at him  
"She lied to me, I've heard from Lisa"  
Peter was livid Jess never lied. Before Caspian could rant Arthur bursts in.  
"It's a trick Peter heard them argue. Lisa lied about what was it work house"  
Peter went pale, who told that spiteful girl that. She's like Susan gossip and all.  
"Caspian she never been there. Her parents left her in the wood. I've found her crying she was 6 and I was camping with my dad you've cross the line Caspian."  
Caspian went pale he saw the boy in tears: "Arthur"  
"Stay ways from me, i hate you, you've made my mommy sad" and left running and Peter followed after him.

Elsewhere Jess was crying to Elsa.  
"What did I do? He's cold towards me, Lisa smiles smugly with arms around him"  
"He's what?" Elsa was shocked  
"He's been spending more time with her. I thought she was understanding but she's like Susan but worst"  
"Honey don't cry please"  
"He hates me, no clue why?"  
Jess could not stop crying and Caspian listened guilt consumed he knocked on the door. Elsa answer and pushed him  
"What have you've done? You'll be lucky if..." she started  
"Elsa please I..." he was crying too  
"Let me say one thing cousin, you've hurt he she's not sung to Arthur or read spoken to Lucy or Edmund. she cried on Peter for hours she's a broken."  
Caspian was shocked: "Please let me see her please"  
"Give me a moment" she glared and smacked him on the head and went to Jess: "Jess he's out side"

"NO..."

"What your heart saying?"  
She closed her eyes and nodded  
"I will be outside" she said leaving them alone.  
He walks In and the sight break his heart knowing he cause his angel pain  
"Jess I am so sorry, forgive me I've know I was wrong, I don't know why I listen to Lisa at all I've should not doubted you."  
She stay silent  
"Please speak to me, yell"

She heard what Caspian said but them they watched the most amusing thing: Eustace ran out of the galley, a panicked look on his face as he was followed closely by Reepicheep.

Wondering what kind of mischief the boy had gotten himself into this time, Jess almost burst out laughing as Reep managed to corner Eustace. "Trying to escape?" he sarcastically asked the boy. "We are on a ship, you know."

Eustace looked close to wetting himself as he pleaded, "Look, can't we just discuss this?"

Reepicheep snorted in doubt, and with a flick of his little wrist, he'd sliced a wide gap in Eustace's shirt. "That was for stealing," he said before jabbing his blade towards the gap and retrieving an orange from within the shirt's confines. "That was for lying." A smack to the face with the orange as he said, "And that was for good measure." Even Peter and Elsa looked on Arthur was by Lucy still crying slightly watching.

That was when they noticed the huge carving knife in Eustace's hand, and almost started worrying for Reepicheep's safety. Then Jess realized how silly it was to fear for the Mouse's safety. Reep was a superb sword fighter, and if he was teaching Eustace a lesson, he knew how to keep both of them from harm.

She still held my breath as Eustace took the knife and began shaking it, as though he were fighting the urge to attack the Mouse. Reep, however, looked thrilled at the motion, and cried, "Ah! We've got ourselves a duel! Here, catch!" Another flick of the wrist, and the orange sailed off of the small blade towards Drinian, who caught it with ease and an amused smile.

Both Reep and Eustace faced each other, swords raised. "Come on, take your best shot," Reep taunted his opponent.

Hesitating, Eustace looked at the blade in his hand and decided to go for it. He gave a huge swing, which Reep easily dodged, and made several more, all of which were awkward and silly-looking. Exasperated, Reepicheep called out, "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Keep your blade up!" As Eustace did as suggested, Reep nodded. "Yes, that's it."

Around they went, Eustace again taking random, odd swings that the Mouse easily avoided by leaping about like a flea. "Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Reep called as Eustace swung and missed again.

Crossing her arms, Jess took a few steps closer to the fight while Lucy stayed by the steps, though she too was now on her feet. They all watched in amusement as Reep instructed Eustace to lunge with his right foot, and described the fight as a dance. Eustace seemed to understand that, and quickly began improving, all in a matter of seconds. Reepicheep certainly had that effect on people, and he truly was a marvelous teacher in the art of swordsmanship.

As Reep stood poised on the railing, Eustace took one last lunge at him, and Reep tipped over the side, causing the girls to gasp. He couldn't be gone, could he? No, there he was, scurrying up behind Eustace! I sighed in relief, and grinned as the Mouse tapped his opponent on the shoulder with his tail, distracting him so that, with a swift kick to the gut, Eustace was knocked on top of a large basket. The momentum sent him sprawling to the deck, and he wasn't the only one.

Arthur came over and hugged Jess glaring at Caspian. She found amusing. "Hey sweet heart go stand by Peter ok I need a word."  
"Yes mommy love you" he said one last glare the young boy rushed to Peter and Elsa the rest of the crew watched and waited the verdict Lisa wide expression went below to the kitchen.  
9 minutes ago  
"So Lisa said something and you took her word, even though I told you and did Peter what happened when I've first arrived back about my parents leaving me, I would never make that UP! she shes looking at him "You've got some..." she was saying when Caspian kissed her passionately holding her, she held him still crying.  
"Mommy gross" the young boy said  
Hmm sorry your not off the hook mister  
"I know I am so sorry my angle" she smiled "Sorry, you've got a lot"  
Before she could finish a sailor shouts Land Ho.

i do not own the movie just Lisa and Jessica also Athur Elsa belongs. to HighQueenP and thank to HighQueenP for editing this. Chapter please review


	9. Chapter 9

While the men loaded empty supply barrels into the long boats to be taken ashore, Lucy and Jessica packed a few necessities for them and for Arthur –sleeping rolls, blankets, small pillows for comfort, and a small concealed weapon for both Lucy and her, to protect themselves and the young boy in an emergency.

Also, since no one would be doing much until morning, Lucy packed a small lamp and a book she had borrowed from Elsa and encouraged Jess to do the same. Yes, she had brought a few dozen books, all for entertainment in the event of a rainy day (literally and metaphorically). The texts had already come in handy several times during great lulls at sea, and Lucy clearly thought that this was going to be one of those occasions. Since Jessica has nothing better to do, she decided to follow Lucy's advice. The fight between her and Caspian had not left her thoughts.

Once they reached shore, Peter and Edmund ordered the dozen or so sailors who had accompanied them to spread along the beach, but to leave room in the middle of the group for the females. Jessica quickly realized that he was trying to form a protective circle around those he thought vulnerable, though he didn't leave Caspian out of those protections. She decided not to argue with him, though, and simply helped Lucy and Elsa set up their sleeping spots.

When camp had been fully established, Edmund lit a fire, and everyone settled down for a nice hot meal. Someone had killed a wild boar, and after sending a majority of the meat back to the ship, the rest of them dove into a deliciously savory meal of roast pig and some wild greens Reepicheep had found. It was wonderful, and everyone enjoyed it –well, almost everyone.

Unfortunately for them, Eustace had decided to come ashore, as well as Lisa and to keep the peace, Caspian had given in and let them both join even though Lisa was told to stay aboard as punishment for false accusation against Jessica. The noisy complainer had muttered over his meal, but still eaten it, since it was the first bit of fresh meat anyone had had in ages. While Lucy, Arthur, Elsa and Jess did the dishes, Eustace simply headed to his bedroll (which he had complained about setting up on the ground), and flopped down on it to sleep, not bothering to help with the clean up.

"How nice of him," Jess muttered, looking over at Lucy as they finished up. "Well, since we've got a small lamp, do you want me to read the two of you a story before bed? I brought a small book of Narnian legends; they might be nice to read aloud to you."  
"No thanks, I'm tired" Elsa said.  
And they all decided to go to sleep. then in the middle of the night:  
"This one's female," whispered a voice

"So are these," muttered another. "Three of them! Which ones do we choose?"

Peeking through the closed eyelids, Jessica watched as invisible hands flipped open the book that lay between her and Lucy. "These two read. Let's take them!"

An invisible hand clamped over Jess mouth, preventing her from screaming as two pairs of arms lifted her up into the air –carry by himself, along with Lucy

Her assumption about her size, however, was smashed when a gag was put over her mouth and her arms tied behind her back, all before she was tossed over someone's shoulder.

She was just about lost her supper as her captor hopped away from the beach, through bushes and trees, and stopped in a perfectly manicured garden. The grass and shrubbery were all beautifully trimmed into a number of shapes, and she was able to admire them for a brief moment before being tossed unceremoniously down onto the soft turf, her hands still bound and mouth gagged.

Another invisible came up and dumped a very angry Lucy to her right. She gasped when she saw her situation. "Oh, no! Jessica" she cried, reaching for her dagger to cut her loose.

"Oh, no you don't!" said a gruff voice above them as it snatched the blade from her. "She don't go free until you both agree to do what we want!"

Lucy looked like she wanted to cuss them out, but when Jess locked eyes with her, she shook her head and motioned with her eyes for her to remove her gag. She nodded and looked around. "Can I at least make it so she can speak?"

There were mutterings around them, and another voice soon said, "Alright, but no funny business! None of your friends can hear you scream out here."

Jess sighed as the cloth dropped from her face. "Gah," she complained shaking her head. "Lucy, are you alright? You aren't hurt?" she knew she wouldn't be, but she had to be sure.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Are you?" At jess negative reply, she looked around. "What do you want?"

"We want you," said the first voice. "The two of you will do as we ask, young one, or we will kill your friends along the beach."

"Don't try to escape," warned a younger voice. "We are very large, terrible beasts, and very fast. If you fight, you will lose, and if you run, you won't get far before we catch you."

Instead, Jess said in a loud voice, "What is it you want us to do?"

The ropes around my wrists snapped open, as though cut by an invisible blade. As Lucy helped Jess to her feet, the gruff voice said, "You will enter the house of The Oppressor."

They were then pushed forward towards what appeared to be more open ground. "What house?" Lucy asked, her face full of anger and frustration.

"This one." A pair of doors swung open, revealing a grand stairway inside a gorgeous entryway. "Upstairs, you will find a book of incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

"Well put, chief," cheered several of his cronies.

Lucy looked around the doors, seeming to admire the illusion as Jess stepped up into the hallway. Turning, she asked, "Why not do it yourselves?"

There was an awkward silence. "We can't read," the chief grudgingly admitted. "Or write," chimed another voice. "Or add." More awkward silence as Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get on with it," she said, holding a hand out to Lucy. "Come on. If we do this quickly, maybe we can make it back to the others before they wake up." Especial before Caspian, Jess muttered to herself

Nodding, Lucy linked arms with Jess, and the two of them made our way into the mansion as the chief Duffer called after them, "Beware the Oppressor! He's very oppressive!"

They said nothing in reply as the doors swung shut behind them.

Mean while back on the beach

Looking around the beach, Caspian did his best not to panic. Lucy and Jessica, the girl he loved was gone, and there were massive footprints all around where they had been resting. There were more prints around the edge of the camp, but most had been around where the older females had been.

Rushing over to Edmund, Caspian shook him awake. "Ed, Edmund wake up!"

The young man sat up, still dazed from sleep. When Caspian pointed out the footprints and the two empty bedrolls, he got the same panicked look Caspian had. "Where's Lucy?" he cried, looking around. "Lucy? Lucy!"

By now, Peter and Arthur was awake, and when Caspian nodded towards the empty spots, his jaw tightened. "Get up!" he hissed to the men around him. "Get up, I said! Someone's taken Queen Lucy and Lady light Jessica"

The men were instantly awake, each of them quickly donning their armor and weaponry. Caspian worked quickly as well, a tightness growing in his stomach as he pulled on his armor and led the way into the surrounding forest. His love was in danger, and it was his fault. He had thought the island safe and deserted, and he had been wrong –it had looked so peaceful from afar, and now Jessica had been taken, all because of his foolishness. Both she and Professor Cornelius had encouraged him to think before he acted, and because he hadn't done so in this instance, his dearest friend in the world was gone. He sent his cousin and Lisa to the ship

'If she's hurt or worse, I will tear this island apart,' he vowed as they found a trail. Caspian felt his heart sink as he found the ring he had given Jessica-all those weeks ago lying on the ground. She hadn't taken it off since she'd gotten it, and he dared not think how it had gotten there.

If the worst had happened to her, nothing was going to stop him from burning this entire forest to the ground.

Lucy was breathing heavily, clearly afraid in spite of me being there, holding her arm. Jessica meanwhile, was looking around.

The mansion had to be the most elegantly decorated place she had ever been in. The entryway was white-and-gold marble, with a few decorative little pillars with vases or ceramic items on them. She only took a brief glance, though, since they were on a rather serious mission, and on a time restraint.

Up the stairs they went, and at the top of the stairwell, they found a large hallway going to the left and one heading off to right, but only the left one was lit. Thinking it was a hint in the direction they should take, Lucy and Jess slowly headed that way.

Here there were beautiful candelabras hanging from the ceiling, their candlelight dimly shining down on intricately carved wood walls and doorways. Dimmed lanterns had their own light gleaming off of a floor inlaid with green, brown, and gold marble. Along the walls, there were a few paintings, some mirrors in lovely frames, and several doors with fogged glass in them, so no one could peek inside at their contents.

At the end of the large corridor, a pair of doors swung open, clearly inviting us inside. Lucy paused a moment, but Jess gently pulled her along, urging her forward. Inside was an exquisite library, but not twenty feet from the door stood a large book on an equally large stand. The top of the stand was carved with winged cupids, and the book's cover was a jumbled mess of letters.

Spotting the book, Lucy rushed over to it, dragging Jess along with her. Upon reaching it, she pulled her arm from mine and tried to pry open the lock that secured it, quickly becoming frustrated when it would not open. The cupid on the top right corner of the stand suddenly began to move, making a gentle blowing motion to indicate what it was they needed to do. Jess nodded her head and blew on the cover, almost jumping out of her skin as the letters began to move into their proper place, spelling out "The Book of Incantations."

Lucy quickly reached for the latch again, and after finding it willing to give, she pulled the cover open and they began flipping through the contents. As they flipped, Jess saw spells for remembering things, for forgetting things, how to cure a toothache, how to get rid of warts, and a dozen others before Lucy stopped on a spell for snow. She looked at Jess, pleading for her to let her read it aloud. Since Jess also thought it'd be neat to see what happened.

Clearly thrilled, she began to read. "With these words, your tongue must sew, for all around there, to be snow," she recited.

A small bit of cold landed on Jess cheek, and another on her hand. Looking up, Lucy and Jess gaped in wonder, as the room was now filled with low grey clouds and gently falling snowflakes.

"No way," she muttered, watching the soft whiteness drift from the ceiling to cover the floor. Jess could feel the flakes landing on her clothes and hair –this was certainly no illusion or trick, but real snow!

We stood there for a good minute, savoring the sereneness of the moment, but quickly remembered that they had a job to do. Going back to the book, Jess blew the snow off of the pages, which immediately caused them to start flipping on their own. Panicked, Lucy paused a second, then smacked her arms down on the pages, stopping them from moving. As she inspected the spell they had stopped at, Jess looked around –the snow was gone.

Glancing back at Lucy, Jess saw that she had discovered the spell for becoming beautiful. There was a lovely drawing of a woman with blonde hair holding a small hand mirror, but it melted away, leaving an empty space that Lucy gazed at with fascination. Jess, however, saw nothing –just blankness. Perhaps it only worked on the person who wanted the spell to work "hmm Lisa would love this spell and uses it a against me"she thought

"I'm beautiful," Lucy whispered, "Just like Susan!"

Jess reached out and touched her shoulder. "Lucy, you look the same as before," she gently told her, ignoring the cold chill that suddenly went down her back. She often wondered bout Lucy's desire to be like her older sister.

She looked at Jess in disbelief, then ran to look into a nearby mirror that hung on a wall. Seeing that she was right, she ran back to her, reaching for the book, and before Jess could stop her, she ripped out the page with the beauty spell. "Lucy, no!" Jess cried, just as the sound of Aslan's roar filled the room, the sound causing the pages to flip on their own again.

The roar faded away, at least in Jess ears. As she looked around, thinking he was here, Jess heard Lucy call out for him several times, apparently hearing something else that she couldn't. Looking back at the book, Jess saw that it had stopped at the spell we needed. "Lucy! Quick, it's the spell!"

Standing beside her, Jess gazed around the library as Lucy recited the spell to make the unseen seen. She only half-heard what she said, but when the spell finished, she saw one of the rolling ladders move all on its own, and the shape of a man appear where it had once stood. Gently pushing Lucy behind her, Jess imposed myself between her and the stranger who was beginning to take full form.

It wasn't a tall man, but he was still a good few inches taller than her, with a nice face, a short beard, brown hair going gray, and a twinkle in his eyes. He also wore a set of elegant robes, which clearly stated he was a magician or wizard of some sort.

"Well," he said in a low, smooth voice. "Greetings, Majesties."

Jess flushed. "sorry," she tried to correct him. "This is Queen Lucy the Valiant. I'm no queen; I'm just plain Jessica. You must have me confused with Queen Lucy's older sister, Susan."

"Ah, your pardon," he said, though he didn't look very apologetic. "I am Coriakin, and this is my island."

Jess nodded her head slightly in respect. "Pleasure to meet you," she replied.

"And to you," he said, smiling kindly. "I take it you've met my Dufflepuds? I hope they did not treat you poorly, or harmed you in any way."

"Just a few bumps and bruises," Lucy put in, rubbing her arms slightly.

Coriakin nodded. "They are not mean-spirited; they are merely not wise in the ways of the world. It is my task to educate them and make them wiser than they are now, though it will take me many years to achieve this." He looked at us closely. "Now, I think it would be a good idea to go outside and meet your friends, before something drastic occurs."

Lucy suddenly looked worried. "Yes, we'd better go before Caspian and Edmund Peter decide to destroy the island, looking for us."

The older man nodded. "Then if you will follow me, my ladies?"

Nodding, Lucy and Jess followed him out into the gardens.

Looking at the creatures around him, Caspian didn't know whether to be angry or amused. They looked very much like Dwarfs from Narnia, in that they were short in stature and had the large beards and long hair that the Sons of Earth had –and yet, they bore only one leg and a single large foot. Some of them were standing or holding one or two others on their shoulders, probably to get better aim with the spears they had used to fight him and the crewmen with. Beside him, Edmund looked just as confused as Caspian felt, as did the other men.

In the distance, Caspian saw Eustace emerge, his face going from angry and annoyed to surprised and confused. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" he blurted out.

The creatures began to protest against being called 'weird,' but Caspian barely heard them, for through the open doors of the large house came a man in robes, followed closely by Lucy –and Jessica

Relieved to see her safe and sound, Caspian sheathed his weapon and barely managed to stop himself from running up to Jessica and embracing her. She looked a bit ruffled, and seemed tired, but from the warm smile she gave him, Caspian felt sure that she was unharmed and in fairly good spirits. Even though he was forgiven from the fight he still mad at him self for doubting his love

"Your Majesties," Coriakin said with a slight bow.

"Caspian, Edmund," Jessica said, "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

Disclaimer: Well this is the longest chapter I've written I don't own the movie just my characters Arthur, Lisa and Jessica Elsa belongs to HighQueenP and thanks to her for all the editing to the chapter know please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to my island, follow me to the libraries there is much to talk about" the old man spoke and lead Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Eustace and Jessica, Elsa, Lisa and Lucy followed him to the great library to talk on what lies ahead.

"Wow ... Beautiful, you know for a make believe type if map" Eustace says with distance  
Jessica smiled Caspian stayed by her side  
"Peter what do you think about all this" Elsa spoke with worry in her voice  
"Don't know Elsa, you're okay" Peter asked worried  
"Just worried" Elsa singed. she was scared about what they are facing and for Caspian

"Excuse me need a word with you and Caspian." The magician spoke with authority and wisdom  
"Go" as Jess kissed his lip "we'll be ok"  
"Stay together" Caspian said

"Take a seat"  
"What's this all about" Caspian spoke  
"Well as you've know" "I can tell you both news that will effect this task,"  
"First Lisa will have to stay with me" "the mist has effected her and she must fight the evil with in her I can help but that will take time."  
Peter was stunned so was Caspian.  
"We had know idea" peter said  
"Jealousy pays a heavy price the mist feeds of it she may not know. Now on a lighter note we've must get back to the other." As he took them back to the map room.  
Golden map animated stood in the middle of the room  
Now then as he took them to the map room to,find the rest of the lords you must go north from here and find a blue star as the map burst into a 3d image it showed the blue star over the ship and fast to an island know a dragon island "then follow it to Aslan table".  
"There are a few island along the way but I must warn you are all about to be tested,"  
Elsa grew worried, Peter saw and pulled her and kissed her head  
Lucy and Edmund Jess saw the panic in Edmund's eyes and pulled him to a hug she knew his fear was the white witch the hug calmed his wild thoughts and Peter put his arm around him.  
Lucy thought to the page she tore about of the book with a worried expression but shook it away at the thought of being beautiful as Susan.  
The magician took Lisa aside  
"Young child you will be staying with me"  
"Why...my brother"  
"Will be looked after the darkness is using you and my magic can help you"  
"Lisa bit her lip and hugged her brother"  
"You not leaving me are you" Eustace spoke with a sad voice  
"Sorry bro but I have not really a choice,"  
With a hearty farewell to Lisa they set for the boat with supplies and fresh water  
As they set sail the storm grew worse the girls and Arthur was sent below to the cabin the young child whimpered in the storm.  
Jessica hold him close to her as she slept but her clam sleep took a turn  
Lucy read the page from the book to make her beautiful she went to the mirror and turned to Susan she was with Peter and Edmund about having a picture asking for Lucy  
"Susan what's wrong" ed spoke with a smile  
They had no clue on Narnia or lucy  
"What have Have you've done" Aslan spoke  
"It was horrible" as recalled the event that happened "they forgot about me and Jessica was not with us"  
"You've chosen it" Aslan spoke with a soft voice  
"Not all of it" "Peter did not recall Jess at all"  
"With out you they would not have found Narnia" "Jessica never meet Caspian so many events will never had happen"  
She woke up shoring his name  
With Arthur's nightmare  
He was playing with is mother when men came  
"Taxes are due or its the mist" man spoke hard voice he had a scare on his eye and a rugged bearer  
"Please we have nothing left" the mother spoke with fear  
His father and elder brother came out  
He feared them "all we have is the runt you can sell him" his papa spoke with a hard voice  
"Yes" his mother said "how about for food and water you can have him" she felt no remorse she love her elder son as he was strong  
He whimpered "no please papa no" tears rolled down his face  
"Silent" the man roared "take the brat away"  
Jess notice the tears of the boy and the distress. "Hey wake up little one"  
He opens his eyes and clung to her "they sold me and hit me" "don't let them take me please don't sell me I be good,"  
Jess was shocked "hey that will never happen"she started to sing  
"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine"  
While kissing his head and rubbing his back he settled back to a clam sleep  
Elsa looked over her  
"Let me guess night terror yes"  
"Same for my dream Peter was killed and he" Elsa clamped shut her eyes widen with horror  
"Hey don't it was a dream" Jess spoke to clam her friend and sister

"Let go check on the boys can Lucy watch Arthur for me please"  
"Yes ok" as she notice the poor child clinging to her friend.  
They went below decks

Peter dream (dialogue dream)

"Jessica... No wake up come on please" he spoke in a whisper

"Peter why...you promised me" her voice was hollow

"Elsa no wake up please I love you" whimpering in distress.

"Sorry it hurts" her voice was pained and rugged she was bleeding he held her rocking her "please shouted" for" Lucy!" screamed for hell Jessica was lifeless he lost his second sister and losing his soul was to heart breaking

He was gasped for breath as he woke and saw Elsa worried eyes he clung to her sobbing "thank Alsan you're ok" seeing Jess he grabbed her

Jess was shocked never seen him what ever the his fear was he

Edmund was whimpering the white witch was close to him

"Join me little king join me"

Jess rushed to his side comfort him soft song as be for

"The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare" she stops as the mist leaves

he smiled "thanks Jess" ed spoke to her clam

"Any time" hugged him

"Jessica its Caspian. We can not wake him" Peter and Elsa spoke Elsa had fear in her eyes crying for her cousin.

She rushed to him in his dream (dialogue)

"Papa...papa no please don't leave me papa"

The shape changed to Jessica and his uncle his uncle had a knife to her thought sneering

"You've failed to save your farther now watch as you lose your star lights fade out"

"NO!...NO please don't harm her please kill me not her"

The blade when to her heart as she slowly whimpered

"Jess I am so sorry please don't leave me"

"Why Caspian why did you not" her final breath and her eyes closed

Caspian screamed and woke up breathless

"Caspian... Cas hey my sweet prince I am here" as she tries to wake him her Heart breaking for him

He looked at her and pulled he in shaken

"I think its the mist playing with our heads"

"I agree poor Arthur was terrified" Jess spoke with worry

"Stay with me"Caspian whimpers the he wanted her close as the thought of her disappearing

"Please Elsa you to"Peter asked as a scared child Elsa kissed him deeply as said "yes my sweet love I will"

"Ed why don't you stay with Lucy"

He went up

"I be right back need to get Arthur" Jess spoke

"Ok hurry back" Caspian spoke with worry in his voice

She rushed in the child was a wake and ran to him mum

"Hey come on dad wants us close tonight ok" Jess spoke softly to him

He clanged to he tight and she took him to the spear bed below deck

The there of them laid and she sang to relax her sweet child and her soul and love

The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I'll know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the one who loves me

And when you bring him my way

Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second from the right

ok the longest chapter me and high queen p has done she own Elsa I have Lisa and Jessica don't own the movie that's disney please leave a review sorry for the long wait


End file.
